yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Brodie
Austin O'Brien (オースチン・オブライエン Ōsuchin Oburaien) is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan). Fictional character biography Austin O'Brien is a new student hailing from West Academy (West School) who enters Duel Academy (Duel Academia) in the third year. Unlike the other overseas champions, he and Professor Cobra do not leave their cabins for the duration of the journey to Duel Academy. The two of them do, however, meet to discuss matters in private. In the Japanese version, he occasionally speaks in Engrish, and uses the word "sōten" (送達) when sending monsters to the graveyard to activate the effects of his Blaze Cannon cards, thereby "dispatching" them. O'Brien wields a retractable Duel Disk resembling a gun which can be stored in a holster at his waist. In the past, he trained extensively with his father (a mercenary) on jungle terrain, learning the art of survival. During his time at West Academy, he adapted these skills to the performance of life-threatening wire stunts to master his drawing technique. Shortly after the beginning of the third year, Professor Cobra orders O'Brien to engage in a Dis-Duel with Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). While Cobra regards him as his "long-cherished hope," he does not care whether O'Brien claims victory or is defeated; his true interests lie in the realization of Jaden's full potential as a duelist, so that his Dis-Belts may absorb all his duel energy. Before O'Brien has the opportunity to confront him, he is approached by Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji), who he takes hostage in order to gain Jaden's cooperation. During the duel, he is reminded of one of his father's teachings by Jaden's determination and spirit: although he is a "dog of battle," he must also protect his own life and be a passionate and burning warrior. He resolves to facing Jaden on his own terms, which Cobra considers traitorous, but ultimately allows himself to be defeated in order to complete his mission. Unsettled by the differences between the Dis-Duels of West Academy and those taking place on the island, O'Brien searches Cobra's office, discovering that he is operating out of the abandoned lab where Wheeler (SAL) was trained. Arriving there moments after the duel between Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) and Amon Garam, he demands that Cobra reveal his true intentions for coming to Duel Academy. When the man refuses and insults his father, O'Brien attacks him, but is locked in a pit for his insolence. He eventually escapes and assists Jaden and co. in reaching Cobra. He is later found alive after having seemingly been crushed under a facilty door. Card list O'Brien plays a Volcanic Burn Deck, the concept of which is derived from the similarity between the words "Volcano" and "Vulcan". With his Blaze Cannon card, O'Brien is able to repetitively launch his Volcanic monsters at his opponent's field to destroy his/her monsters, though the often-used Volcanic Bullet and Volcanic Buckshot also possess built-in abilities that simulate the action of reloading a weapon, bringing more copies of the same cards to his hand when certain conditions are met. His signature card, Volcanic Devil, brings together a devastating combination of field destruction and direct damage capacities. Monster cards * Fire Trooper * Infernal Flame Emperor * Volcanic Buckshot * Volcanic Bullet * Volcanic Devil * Volcanic Edge * Volcanic Spinner * Volcanic Hammer Spell cards * Blasting Vein * Blaze Cannon * Blaze Cannon Trident * Burial from a Different Dimension * Crazy Fire * Fire Back * Fire Soul * Flaming Barbed Wire Trap cards * Draw Bomb * Fire Trap * Fire Wall * Volcanic Force Category:Duelist